someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:My Little Pony SNES/@comment-25685806-20150224063312
Wow this was... Not good to say the least... Other than the lack of buildup, and rushed transition from normal to spooky, constant clichés, and boring plot, this story had a lot of problems. First is the grammar, its not that its bad, its just... Trying too hard to be good. It doesnt seem like it was written by a normal person it seems like the person had some mental issue. When writing a creepypasta you shouldnt write as though your writing a class paper, you should write it more like how you would talk. Some examples of these issues are "crushed as easily as someone would bite into a single apple" why put the word single in this sentence? It just felt awkward. Can you even bite more than one apple at a time? The main character was a complete idiot the entire story, and just felt weird the whole time whether he is bullshitting us about how he "runs" in the morning to how he sees the initials of T.S. and he just INSTANTLY knows its the signature of a voice actor, which brings me to the next creepy part of the main character. Why does he know SO much about the show? I dont watch this show, but the shows i do watch i dont know the names of the voice actors. Take Fullmetal Alchemist for instance i love that show, but i can never remember the main characters voice actors name (even though that same guy does voices in other shows or games i watch or play). Then when the story transitions from normal to spooky without any reason, the only changes are a little blood, lifeless trees, and a darker setting with a reversed song playing in the background, Which is not that spooky really but for some reason the main character says "Whoever made this game was a sick, twisted individual" why this made it say that i have no idea. Thats like if i said "fuck you miyamoto you put mario in some dark levels near the end of the recent games" it just doesnt make sense. The ponys then get massacred which was pretty funny, also we needed more blood clichés because blood=scary, but the twilight series shows up and questions the author. This part was really confusing because the twilight series questions the main character about their life or something, but the main characters only backstory is that it is obsessed with ponys. Next we get another cringe worthy cliché. The twilight series uses its power to control the main character IRL... The main character also thinks the twilight series is real which was another creepy thing about him/her/it. The main character also thinks that its mom is gonna waste its time playing an SNES game about ponys, and the main character thinks that it would torment her. How it would torment her is never explained and was just weird. This story had every cliché in the book, So overall i'd have to rate it a 3/10 the creepiest part of the story was the main character